This I Promise You
by SnarkWolf
Summary: When up and coming male vocal group Blizzard loses their manager, Agdar Walden, in a plane crash, his daughter Elsa steps in as the new company head and manager. The group's leader, Jack, starts to develop feelings for their new boss and vice versa. But their mutual attraction may possibly jeopardize both of their careers. Other movies included: Big Hero 6, HTTYD, Tangled, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading this story, there are three important things to know:**

 **A) It's been a long time since I last wrote fanfiction and posted and as a result, my writing a little rusty. Forgive me for any mistakes.**

 **B) I was originally going to write a Jelsa one-shot inspired by the song "Latch", but I got kind of stuck. So I made this up instead.**

 **C) I love boy bands, especially the old ones. Listening to my boy band/girl group playlist and imagining my characters singing and dancing with these song was the main inspiration for the story.**

 **Enjoy and I guess now it's time that I came back for good (hopefully).**

* * *

"Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard!" screamed thousands of fans as five young men stepped on stage and spotlights shined upon each of them.

So, who are Blizzard and how did they get here?

Blizzard started off as course mates who came together to perform at a university talent show. First, there was Tadashi Hamada, "the Big Brother", next was Hiccup Haddock, "the Smart Guy", then Eugene Fitzherbert, "the Bad Boy", Kristoff Bjorgman, "the Muscle," and finally, Jack Frost, "the Leader."

All five boys grew up listening to Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Take That, 98 Degrees, Westlife and other similar artists. At the talent show itself, they performed a string of said bands' hits in front of their fellow students and quickly developed a large fanbase within the college. They couldn't walk around campus without being stopped for an autograph or a selfie.

When their set was posted online, it caught the attention of Agdar Walden, head of Arendelle Records and well-respected music producer. After showing the video to the rest of his board, they commented that there was nothing new about them and that signing them up to the company would just add unnecessary fodder to an already saturated genre of music. Still, Agdar saw potential in these young men, so he decided to manage them despite his board members' snide comments.

Throughout their first six months with a manager, Blizzard had learned from Mr. Walden to take inspiration from their idols and to not limit themselves to pop music, allowing them to experiment with other genres.

To them, he wasn't just their manager; he was a father figure as well.

* * *

Tonight, they were kicking off their first ever tour.

"Good evening, Orlando!" greeted Jack into the microphone as the girls continued to scream their name, "How y'all doing tonight? I hope we're all pumped 'cause got a great show tonight!"

Eugene followed, "So sit back, relax, and forget the first two, 'cause we're gonna party, party, party, 'til we just can't do it no more! Lights!" he pointed upwards, to which the lights dimmed.

 _Jack:_

 _Dirty pop, yo._

 _B. T._

 _Sick and tired of hearing_

 _All these people talk about_

 _What's the deal with this pop life_

 _And when is gonna fade out_

 _The thing you got to realize_

 _What we doing is not a trend_

 _We got the gift of melody_

 _We gonna bring it till the end_ _(Come on now)_

 _Kristoff:_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _'Bout the car I drive or_

 _What I wear around my neck_

 _All that matters_

 _Is that you recognize_

 _That it's just about respect_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _About the clothes_ _I wear_

 _And where I go and why_

 _All that matters_

 _Is that you get hyped and_

 _We'll do it to you every time_

 _(Come on now)_

 _All:_

 _Do you ever wonder why_

 _This music gets you high?_

 _It takes you on a ride_

 _Feel it when your body_

 _Starts to rock_ _(Your body starts to rock)_

 _Baby you can't stop_ _(You can't stop)_

 _And the music's all you got_

 _Come on now_

 _This must be, pop_

 _Eugene:_

 _Dirty pop_

 _Baby you can't stop_

 _I know you_

 _Like this dirty pop_

 _This must be_

 _Tadashi:_

 _Now, why you wanna try_

 _To classify the type of thing_

 _That we do_

 _'Cause we're just fine_

 _Doin what we like_

 _Can we say the same for you?_

 _Tired of feelin all_

 _Around me animosity_

 _Just worry about yours_

 _'Cause I'ma get mine_

 _Now people can't you see_

 _Hiccup:_

 _It doesn't matter_ _'_

 _Bout the car I drive or_

 _The ice around my neck_

 _All that matters_

 _Is that you recognize_

 _That it's just about respect (oh)_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _About the clothes I wear_

 _And where I go and why_

 _All that matters_

 _Is that you get hyped and_

 _We'll give it to you every time_ _(Come on)_

 _All:_

 _Do you ever wonder why (Why?)_

 _This music gets you high?_ _(Music gets you high)_

 _It takes you on a ride_

 _Feel it when your_

 _Body starts to rock_ _(Your body starts to rock)_

 _Baby you can't stop_ _(You can't stop)_

 _And the music's all you got_

 _Baby come on_

 _This must be, pop_

 _Eugene:_

 _Ooh_

 _Man I'm tired of singing_

 _Dirty, dirty, dirty pop_

 _Dirty pop_

 _Do you ever wonder?_

During the instrumental break, all of the boys popped and locked with much gusto, with the fans attempting to follow their moves, to varying degrees of success. But accuracy wasn't the goal here; it was having the time of their lives and that made Blizzard all the more ecstatic.

 _All:_

 _(Oh)_ _Do you ever wonder why_ _(Every wonder why)_

 _This music gets you high?_ _(Music gets you high)_

 _It takes you on a ride_

 _Feel it when your_

 _Body starts to rock_ _(When your body_ _Starts to rock)_

 _Baby you can't stop_ _(Baby don't stop)_

 _And the music's all you got_

 _Come on now_

 _This must be_

 _Do you ever wonder why_ _(Ever wonder)_

 _This music gets you high?_ _(Music gets you high)_

 _It takes you on a ride_

 _Feel it when your_

 _Body starts to rock_ _(When your body_ _Starts to rock)_

 _Baby you can't stop_

 _The music's all you got_

 _This must be, pop_

The song had finished and even though the guys were breathing deeply and covered from all the dancing, it was all worth it to hear the fans scream for more. Afterwards, Jack raised his hands to get the audience's attention.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he acknowledged them, "That was just the tip of the iceberg, by the way! We ain't slowin' down here!" he joked before performing the next song.

* * *

The concert came to an end by twelve midnight and Blizzard were headed to their van after signing autographs and meeting with fans.

"Man, I can't wait to get to our suite," Hiccup commented, "They better have Wi-Fi there."

"Well, they should, Hiccup," replied Tadashi, "But if all else fails, I brought my own," he held up a portable modem.

"Speaking of wireless communication, Mr. Walden still hasn't called if his plane has landed here yet," Kristoff brought up, as Agdar and his wife Idun were expected to arrive from New York this afternoon.

"Yeah," noticed Jack, "He said they'd be in Orlando at 4 and the show just ended."

"Maybe it's just a flight delay. Nothing much to worry about," Eugene shrugged, "He'll be here sooner before we know it."

* * *

As soon as the guys entered their suite, they quickly began settling down and unpacking. Tadashi took off his large backpack and took out an Xbox 360 to hook up to the TV since he promised his little brother, Hiro, that he and the boys would go online and play MMORPGs with him. He, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Eugene sat down on the sofas and each grabbed controllers. Jack was about to approach the living area to watch and wait for his turn when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Frost," the voiced on the other end of the line greeted him, "May I have a few minutes of your time? It's important."

"Sure thing, just a second" the white-haired boy replied before covering the speaker, "Guys! Keep it down! I'm taking a call here!" he told his friends to lower the volume.

Tadashi quickly pressed the volume down button, "Sorry, Jack!" he apologized shortly before continuing the game.

"I'm sorry, sir. You were saying?" Jack carried on the conversation.

"It's about Mr. Walden," the man told him, which relieved Jack as he hadn't heard from his boss in a while..

As he continued to listen from the other line, Jack's relief progressively became despondency the more details were revealed. After the call had finished, Jack hung up the phone, remaining suspiciously silent, much to the worry of his bandmates.

"Jack, what happened?" Kristoff was the first to speak up.

Jack took a few seconds to collect his thoughts shortly before breaking the news to the others.

"The plane Mr. and Mrs. Walden were in had an engine failure. They're not coming here."

Everything fell silent, as if time had stopped.

* * *

Subsequently, after a few days, Blizzard had decided to postpone the rest of their tour, as they were not sure if they can go on without Agdar there to mentor them. The company and the rest of the Walden family had arranged a memorial service for Agdar and Idun, which the band were attending to pay their respects. They took their seats shortly before the service began.

The rest of the mourners consisted of the other board members of Arendelle Records, other artists that Agdar worked with, past and present, businessmen he had deals with, relatives and most importantly, the daughters of the late couple, Elsa and Anna.

The band hadn't met the girls before this, but knew who they were. Agdar had mentioned his family before and wished to introduce Blizzard to his children formally, but never had the chance to as they were focused on recording and planning their live events. For all of them, this was an unexpected way to meet and depressing.

During the mass, Jack moved a little forward in his seat to check on the sisters. The younger sister, Anna, was quietly weeping in a hankerchief, still having difficulty accepting her parents' deaths. The older sister, Elsa, was by Anna's side, comforting her and keeping it together for both of them, showing a stiff upper lip.

It came to the part of the ceremony where people that were close to the deceased will give eulogies. When it was the band's turn, they stepped up to the front to deliver their piece.

"Good day, everyone," Kristoff started, "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman," he introduced himself before the others.

"My name is Tadashi Hamada," said the black-haired boy.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," followed the short brown-haired boy.

"I'm Eugene Fitzherbert," said the bearded young man.

"And I'm Jack Frost," said the last young man. "We were clients of Mr. Walden and we were the last to work with him before his untimely passing."

Hiccup continued, "To our group, Mr. Walden was not only our manager, he was also our friend. He allowed us a chance to share our talents with the world and showed us that we can go further than we would expect."

Tadashi was the next to speak, "He told us to forget about those who would criticize us and to just make music for the sake of doing so. He made it all possible when no one else could do the same."

"We're all grateful for what he's done for us and it will be difficult now that he's no longer here to guide us," Eugene said his piece.

"But even if he is not with us anymore, Mr. Walden will not be forgotten and will continue to be a great influence to us and to all of you as well. Thank you," Kristoff finished the eulogy, which was met with solemn applause.

* * *

When Anna and Elsa gave their own eulogies and final thanks, the guests were transferred to another room for a short lunch. The five young men sat together and talked about their best memories with Agdar.

"Remember when it was twelve midnight and we were still recording? Mr. Walden kept on taping us even when we were yawning the whole time," reminisced Eugene, "I think he was planning to make that our next single," he teased.

"And when we were late to practice and he played _Barbie Girl_ in a loop to teach us a lesson?" Tadashi remembered.

"And the time he drove me to the hospital when I sprained my foot from dancing?" Hiccup mentioned.

"He really was like our dad," Kristoff acknowledged.

"Yeah, he was," agreed Jack before taking another sip of his drink.

While they were still eating, Elsa and Anna walked over to their table to talk with them. The sisters were touched by the speech the boys gave and wanted to thank them.

"Hello," Elsa was the first to greet them.

"Hi," Jack replied to her, "Elsa and Anna, right?" he remembered their names.

"That's right and you must be Blizzard," Anna nodded, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh."

"Likewise, Anna," smiled Kristoff, to which Anna smiled back.

"Daddy has told us a lot about you guys," Anna told them.

"Like what?" Tadashi asked.

"You recorded an entire song in the middle of falling asleep," Elsa recalled what her father told her about them.

"That's right. It's our new single. It's called _Snoozin',_ " Jack cracked a joke, to which Tadashi gave the white-haired boy a dope slap to back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Now's barely the time to make jokes, Jack," Tadashi reminded him. Surprisingly, both Elsa and Anna started chuckling, a stark contrast to their moods an hour ago. This sudden change of emotion perplexed the boys, but they were glad to see them feeling less depressed.

Jack smirked at the black haired boy, "You were saying, Tad?"

"Never mind," Tadashi bowed his head.

"Anyway," Kristoff spoke to the sisters, "If there's anything at all we can do for you, you can call us anytime."

"Well, we're meeting with the executor of our father's estate tomorrow," Elsa confirmed to them, "You may join if us if you want to."

"Thank you, Elsa," smiled Jack, "we'll consider it."

Once Elsa and Anna dismissed themselves, the boys discussed with one another about what they're going to do the next day.

"Should we bring anything for them?" wondered Eugene.

"Just ourselves, maybe," Hiccup answered, "We also gotta know what's gonna happen to the company and to the band. If Mr. Walden can't be our manager anymore, who will?"

"We're gonna have to find out," breathed Jack, showing worry as well.

* * *

The next day, Jack, Kristoff, Hiccup, Tadashi and Eugene drove up to Walden Manor, where behind the iron gates, was an immense house with a rustic rose hue and a green roof, a cement fountain with two angels, and rose bushes, among other things.

"Holy shucks. Who knew that the Waldens were _this_ loaded?" Eugene observed his surroundings.

"Focus, Eugene. We're here to support Elsa and Anna, not wonder how much our late boss earned," Kristoff reminded him.

"Sorry, I was just noticing."

* * *

After Jack rang the doorbell, a butler quickly answered the door, as his employers had mentioned they would be expecting visitors.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," bowed the butler, "You must be Blizzard. Ms. Elsa and Ms. Anna are in the living room with the executor of the estate."

"Um, where would that be exactly?" Jack asked, "I'm sorry, but this is the first time we've been here."

"Don't worry, the living room is to your left from here and the first doorway you see," the butler gave them instructions.

"Thank you," Tadashi said on behalf of the group.

* * *

Like how Agdar describe his home to the group before, the interior was around a few decades old, with antique furnishings and painted family portraits besides the regular photographs. The mansion itself was passed down from generation to generation with minimal changes, as to preserve the family history.

When they found the living room, the sisters immediately paused their conversation with the executor over their parent's will to welcome their guests.

"Excuse us, sir," Elsa said before she and Anna stood up. The two girls approached them warmly, "Hello, guys. We're happy that you decided to come over."

"It's no trouble at all," Jack said as everyone shook hands.

"Have we missed anything important?" asked Hiccup.

"Not yet," Anna shook her head, "The executor was about to tell us about the future of the record company. I think it's important for you to hear this too, considering you're going to need a new manager. You are staying together, right?"

"We will," assured Kristoff, making Anna sigh a breath of relief. She tried to hide it, though. She didn't want to look like a geek in front of her father's clients.

The young men sat on the couch adjacent to the where the sister were sitting to listen in.

"Mr. Hartman, you were about to tell us about Arendelle Records and what's going to happen to it?" Elsa questioned the man in the suit.

"Well Elsa," Mr. Hartman began," This may be a lot for you to take in, but according your parent's will, in the case of their demise, they're leaving Arendelle Records…to you."

Once the executor revealed the fate, the entire room had varied reactions. The boys were, of course, happy since they could stay a band and achieve their dreams. Anna was happy too that their family's business would stay afloat because of her sister. But Elsa didn't quite share this feeling with her peers; the fact that she would be running a record company and managing artists at her young age is more than just overwhelming. It was terrifying.

"Um, me?" Elsa pointed to herself; "Our parents are leaving the company to me?"

"That's what it says here in black and white," Mr. Hartman pointed to the paper, "'I leave Arendelle Records to my eldest daughter Elsa, as soon as she reaches the age twenty-one'."

"I know that, but I have no experience in running a business," the older sister protested, "Why would he choose me over his executives?"

"Well, you father insisted that you were the best possible choice, as you are mature and responsible enough. Otherwise, we'll have to leave the management of the company to one of the board members."

"Then that means…" realized Jack.

"…We might get dropped by the company," concluded Tadashi.

"What? What does that mean?" Anna gasped, "How come?"

"Mr. Walden told us that we'd be able to stay in the company as long as he's around. Now that he's not here anymore, the board members could kick us out since they don't find us good enough for the company's reputation," Hiccup told the truth.

Elsa was appalled to learn how her father's business associates saw the group. She knew how hard her father worked and how much he invested in Blizzard so the band would stay true their own image and not be treated like a product that the rest of the board could make into whatever. She was inexperienced and unready to run a company, yes, but letting her beloved father's project go to waste was something she didn't want.

"Hold on," Elsa spoke up, "It doesn't have to be that way. When my father started the company, his goal was to support aspiring musicians and to never give up on them, regardless of what the other board members and critics would think. That's his legacy and I want to continue that."

"So you'll do it? You'll run Arendelle Records?" Anna excitedly questioned.

"I will," answered Elsa with a smile, "And as long I'm running the business, you guys will get to stay with the company," she turned to them and gave them the good news. Unbeknownst to her, those were the exact same words her father said to them.

The guys were so overjoyed that they lifted Elsa up in the air and jumped up and down, which Anna tried to stop.

"Guys, take it easy! My sister tends to get dizzy when she's way too up high!" she tried to tell them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, I understand how grateful you are, but please, not too high!" Elsa begged the men.

* * *

After that celebration, Elsa was sitting down on the sofa, holding her head as if it was just spun around. The executor had gone home already and Anna and Blizzard, sans Jack, were bonding over a game of Twister. Jack decided to check on the blonde girl.

"You hangin' in there okay?" he smirked.

"I must say, you guys certainly know how to lift someone's spirits. Literally," Elsa continued to rub her head.

"Trust me, lifting someone up is the best way to give thanks. Well, that and pouring Coca-Cola on your manager when your first single reaches number one."

"What?" Elsa was immediately shocked, worried that the same will happen to her when Blizzard achieves something else.

"I was just kidding, Elsa," Jack laughed, "It was grape soda."

"That doesn't sound any different from what you said first," Elsa bowed her head down.

"Well, we're still indebted to you for taking over the company and securing everyone's jobs. I'm sure Mr. Walden would be proud of you."

"That we have yet to see, Jack," Elsa was still unsure.

* * *

Later at night, when Blizzard left for home and Anna was asleep in her bedroom, Elsa was tossing and turning over the weight of her new job as a company head and band manager. She actually hadn't gone to the studios for a long time because of an incident she'd rather forget, but she needed to put that behind her now to follow her father's will because of her love for him.

"Dad," Elsa looked up to the ceiling, "if you're up there, please hear me out. If this is you wanted for me, then tell what to do. I don't want to let you down."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- Song(s) used: Pop by NSYNC**

 **\- I will probably need a little help with the story, so if anyone's willing to discuss it with me, please let me know. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've returned for now. Sorry it took so long, I went on a trip to Japan a couple of weeks ago and I started my intersession classes just last week. I'm still working out the rest of the story, so hang tight. By the way, I want to thank The Atlantean for helping me.**

* * *

" _When are you guys restarting your tour? Please let me know!_ "

" _If you're not performing in New Jersey by next week, I demand a refund!_ "

" _I know you guys have a new manager and all, but we haven't heard from you in weeks! Where are you guys?_ "

It has been nearly a month since Agdar's death and Blizzard was still in a period of inactivity since they feeling were uninspired and unmotivated. Jack and Kristoff were currently scrolling down and reading questions in the band's blog's inbox. Needless to say, these questions were starting to get repetitive and the two of them, especially Jack, were starting to get exasperated.

"I swear, these people are getting real impatient," Jack sighed, "We love 'em, but they should know we still have to figure out what we're going to do now that we're under new management."

"Elsa hasn't given us any news yet. She's probably still having meetings with the board," Kristoff assumed.

"In the meantime, we should probably get back to some songwriting, it has been a while," Jack picked up his notebook and a pen.

"What kind of song would you have in mind, Jack?"

Jack realized there was no subject for songwriting, "Damn, you're right, Kristoff. But I know there's a good song up here somewhere," he pointed to his head.

"I wish you luck, buddy," encouraged Kristoff with a pat on Jack's shoulder, "I gonna leave you alone for a while so you focus."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Jack smiled at his friend shortly before the other man left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had been meeting with the board and had several folders placed in front of her, some of which read "History of Arendelle Records", "List of Artists under the Company", "List of Successful Records Released", and so forth.

"There you are, Ms. Elsa," said one of the executives, Mr. Davis, "That should help you understand how we run things around here."

"I don't know if these are going to help me," Elsa just stared at the folders.

"Everyone had to go through this process, regardless of whatever position he or she is in. Just because your father started this company and gave you this job when he died doesn't mean everything else is going to be handed over to you," he said rather bluntly.

It wasn't a secret that Elsa was hurt by Davis' comment, but she knew that she couldn't let her feelings affect her and she needed to stay professional.

"Excuse me, Ms. Elsa?" a voice mentioned the blonde girl's as she started to read the folders after Davis had left. She looked up to meet a woman with bright hair and in her early 30's, "May I speak with you for a minute or two?"

"All right," Elsa bookmarked the folder she was reading, "What would you like to talk about?"

"My name is Toothiana Ferry, but you can call me Tooth. I'm part of the promotion department. I overheard Davis talking to you that way and I find it very unacceptable," Tooth expressed her disappointment for her fellow executive's comments towards their new boss.

"Thank you for your concern, Ms. Ferry. But I'm afraid he's right; this job was handed to me and I can't mess this up or I'll ruin the whole company," Elsa voiced her concern.

"Running a record label, even an independent one, doesn't just fall to just one person, you know. It takes a whole team," a tall, Australian man in his late 30's and with bushy eyebrows suddenly appeared, surprising both women.

"Bunnymund, don't surprise us like that!" Tooth told off the older man.

"I wasn't trying to, Toothiana," insisted Bunnymund, "Anyway, Ms. Elsa. The music business is definitely full of arseholes and we've all got to deal with them."

"I see your point, but who are you exactly?" Elsa asked the stranger.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, head of A&R. I seek artists and sign them up for the label," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Elsa shook his hand, "Speaking of A&R, did you possibly have something to do with Blizzard, you know, since they're our top-selling artist at the moment," she asked out of curiousity.

"Well, I'm the one who found that video when I first saw the featured section that day," admitted Bunnymund, "We've never managed a boy band before them, so I was hesitant to sign them up, since the boy band concept would be seen as 'manufactured' and 'fake'. But your father was quite adamant and wanted something to prove to the rest music industry, that he could take something old and make it new again."

"I guess I have you to thank as well," Elsa grinned, "You gave them the chance too, even if you thought they wouldn't catch on."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, boss," Bunnymund denied, "I was just following your dad's orders," he straightened his tie as Elsa and Tooth quietly chuckled.

"The point is, Ms. Elsa," Tooth spoke up, "We're not going to let you handle this company alone. I know you're still learning the ropes, but I'm sure you're going to do a great job in no time at all."

"Thank you, Ms. Ferry. Mr. Bunnymund," she acknowledged both of the executives shortly before she got back to the files and the two went to go back to their respective duties.

* * *

Kristoff came back to check in on Jack. Before entering, he knocked on his door, "Jack, how's the songwriting going?"

But there was no response. The blonde boy saw that Jack's door was unlocked, so he decided to go inside anyway. He walked inside to find his band-mate sleeping and with the notebook covering his face.

"Jack!" Kristoff tried to wake him up by speaking up from across the room.

"Huah!" the white-haired boy was immediately startled and fell off his chair, landing on his butt. The notebook slid over by Kristoff's feet and was picked up by him.

"Dude, there's nothing here but doodles of robots and ninjas. And…robot ninjas," Kristoff flipped through the pages.

"I couldn't think of anything to write about, so I started drawing stuff," Jack admitted, feeling down about himself over the song.

"Well, at least you did something creative," Kristoff tried to reassure him, "Although I don't think robot ninjas would be a next hit unless it's for a children's show."

"Look, I'm not Gary Barlow, Kristoff," Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and bowed down his head, "I have nothing inside here that I can write about," he poked his head.

"You don't have to do this right now, Jack. Let's just give ourselves a little more time."

"No way, man. I have to write this song, for the sake of the group," the white-haired boy made his determination clear, "We've made it this far, and we should only go forward."

Kristoff knew that Jack hasn't written many songs, but he also knew that he would do anything to help Blizzard succeed, no matter how difficult it may be. The love for the music was strong in the group's leader, so it wouldn't be easy to stop him.

"You're right. By the way, 'Back for Good' is already a song, so don't bother writing that." Kristoff kidded, prompting Jack to give a sarcastic laugh. But after that, the two boys smiled and Jack went back to his notebook.

* * *

The next day at Arendelle Records, a redheaded young man was about to be interviewed to join the label's financial department. He was tapping his fingers on his chair's armrest as he waited for the recruiter in the office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Westerguard," apologized the recruiter, "I had a bit of trouble finding your résumé among the files."

"It's no problem at all, ma'am," Hans dismissed, "I'm grateful that you were able to squeeze me in for an interview, especially when company's been so busy lately."

"Yes, that is true. Because of our previous head's death and his sudden replacement in the form of his freshly-graduated daughter, all of us here are working twice as hard to keep the label running smoothly."

"I see. I certainly hope I can help with that, if I get the job, of course," the redheaded man tried to appeal.

"We won't know until we have the interview. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Of course, ma'am." Hans politely nodded.

The recruiter checked over the young man's résumé, "All right, Mr. Westerguard. According to your file, you used to work for Sony Records, but your recently departed from the label. Why is that?"

"Well, working in a major label does have its benefits, but I believe that I can put my work skills to better use if I work for an independent label. I want to help this company succeed financially and commercially."

"Interesting," the recruiter wrote on her clipboard, "And since you mentioned it, what can you contribute to the company?"

"I was able to save Sony thousands of dollars because I always insist on working on a budget. I know how to negotiate well with the recording studios for lower fees and so far, the services were worth every penny."

"Hmm," the recruiter was impressed by Hans' experience, "Mr. Westerguard, I think there may be a position for you, that is, if you would like to start by tomorrow."

"I certainly would, ma'am," Hans agreed, trying to keep his enthusiasm to a professional level.

"Excellent," the woman said as they both stood up and shook hands, "Welcome to Arendelle Records, Mr. Westerguard."

"Thank you very much, ma'am. What time do I start tomorrow?"

"Nine in the morning," confirmed the recruiter.

"I'll be there, bright and early."

* * *

After the interview had finished, Hans's phone suddenly rang and he picked up the call quickly.

"Did everything go according to plan?" a deep, baritone voice spoke up on the other end.

"Faster than I thought, sir. They said I could start tomorrow," Hans told the good news.

"Splendid, Hans," the voice snickered, "The earlier you're in, the earlier we can begin our plan."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Black," smirked the young man shortly before hanging up and heading for home.

* * *

At the top floor, Elsa had just finished up some papers when Anna walked into her office. Soon after she took her father's place, Elsa appointed her younger sister as her part-time assistant when the latter was finished with her university classes.

It was time to go home for the two of them, but Anna had something to request, "Elsa, it's six p.m. We should get going before we get into some heavy traffic," the younger girl called her sister's attention.

"Sure thing, Anna. Just let me pack up my things," said Elsa while she was placing things back inside her drawers and suitcase.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna scratched the back of her head, "I was wondering. Maybe before we go home, we should stop by the guys' place, you know, to see if they're doing okay?"

Anna had a good point. Blizzard hadn't been heard of in a while and Elsa remembered that they were her responsibility as well.

"Well, I don't see why not, Anna. Hopefully, they're not too slumped or anything like that," hoped Elsa as she packed the last of their things, "Let's go."

* * *

Around nineteen minutes later, they reached Burgess Towers, the apartment complex where the group lived. After parking the car, the sisters entered the building and rode the elevator.

"Anna, what apartment number are we looking for?" Elsa asked.

"Let's see," Anna checked her phone, "Apartment 1611."

Elsa then pressed the button to the sixteenth floor and since it could be a while before they would reach the floor, she and Anna started to converse.

"So, what happened in school today, Anna? Anything new?"

"Same old, same old," Anna sighed, "I finish my first classes in the morning, do work in the library while everyone else is playing Magic or Vanguard, then go on to my last class of the day. College is so boring."

"Well, aren't there any events you'd like to go to after classes?" wondered Elsa, finding it rather disheartening that her sister finds college unexciting.

Anna nodded, "My orgs hold a lot of events, but I'm way too busy being your assistant to attend any of them. It's not like it bothers me and I'm happy to help you with anything, especially with Blizzard," she grinned.

"Anna, I appreciate that you're my part-time assistant, but I still want you to have fun in college, even more so since you're a freshman. Now, tell me. What events are coming up soon?"

"There's a movie showing tomorrow of High School Musical for my film org and we're going to MST it. I suppose I could go there," confirmed Anna.

"That's it, that sounds like fun," smiled Elsa, "You can take time off tomorrow."

"But what about you?" a worried Anna questioned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll call you up, all right?" Elsa assured that her sister would still be asked for.

"Okay, if you say so," agreed Anna just as they reached the sixteenth floor, "Ooh! Here we are!" the younger sister ran excitedly out while Elsa tried to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Elsa called out her sister.

* * *

Blizzard, minus Jack, was seated in the living area, where Kristoff was strumming on his guitar while Eugene, Tadashi, and Hiccup were singing along with him.

"One, two, three, go!" Kristoff counted off.

 _One for the money and the free rides,_

 _It's two for the lie that you denied_

 _All rise (all rise)_

 _All rise (all rise, all rise)_

 _Three for the calls you've been making_

 _It's four for the times you've been faking_

 _All rise (I'm gonna tell it to your face)_

 _All rise (I rest my case)_

Before Eugene could do his rap verse, there was a knock on the door. Kristoff carefully put down his guitar to answer it.

"Elsa. Anna," Kristoff acknowledged the two young ladies and allowed them in, "What a surprise to see you here."

"I thought it'd be okay to check on you, to see if you're doing anything even if I'm not around," Elsa looked behind the tall man to say hello to the other boys, "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Elsa," waved the other three boys.

"Were we interrupting something? We heard you guys singing just seconds before we knocked," Anna asked him, "It was pretty good."

"We were just having a little jam session while Jack's writing us a new song," the blonde man informed them.

"Where is he, by the way?" Elsa was a little concerned about the band's leader.

"He's in his room," Kristoff pointed behind him, "It's unlocked, but I suggest you knock first. Jack doesn't usually like it when people barge in his room because…he could be doing…stuff."

"That's…more than I needed to know," Elsa's mind had a disturbing image, "I'd still like to say 'Hi' to him, though," she tried to shake off said image.

"Sure, follow me," Kristoff led them to Jack's door, before returning to living area. Elsa knocked the door about five times.

"Come in," said Jack's voice. The sisters gently pushed the door open to find only a lamp on and Jack's back facing them.

"Hello," Jack slowly turned his head, looking a little creepy. This spooked Elsa and made Anna run away screaming to the living area and bump into Kristoff, who got some soda from the fridge. Fortunately, no soda was spilled or dropped.

"Whoa!" Kristoff exclaimed while holding the bottles up in the air.

"K-Kristoff!" Anna blushed and swiftly backed away, "Sorry, I saw something terrifying."

"Sigh, Jack knows that's getting old," Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, he does that all the time with me."

"Somehow, I find that really strange," Anna was a little weirded out.

* * *

Back at his room, Jack quickly turned on his light after he heard Anna scream, "Sorry, I thought that was Kristoff knocking. He certainly does not scream that way."

"Yeah, but Anna does," Elsa pointed to the direction her sister went, "She's definitely not a horror fan."

"Good to know," Jack smirked, "Don't I get a 'Hi' back?" he noticed.

"It must've slipped my mind when you nearly gave us both a heart attack," Elsa sarcastically replied, "So, Kristoff told me you were writing a new song?"

"Yeah. I figured that we've been inactive long enough and we might as well make new material if we're not gonna start the tour back up for a while," the white-haired man sat back down on his chair.

"May I know what you're writing about?"

"Sure, but close the door first, please. I'm not ready to show the guys just yet."

The blonde woman complied and closed the door. The rest of the boys and Anna heard it close and were a little suspicious.

"They closed the door," Eugene stated the obvious, "Now, what could that mean?" he moved his eyebrows, making the other guys, besides Kristoff, snicker.

Anna was not amused, "Hey, my sister's nothing like that! It's probably just a private conversation."

"Or a conversation about their—" Hiccup was about to finish that statement before Kristoff shoved a bagel bite into his mouth.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Anna patted his shoulder in approval.

"Anytime," he patted her hand back.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jack and Elsa, the former pulled up another chair to his desk so the latter would sit next to him. Jack opened his notebook and showed to Elsa the lyrics he had been working on.

He then started to tell his tale of inspiration, "I was a little stuck for a while and I couldn't think of anything, so I put my phone's music on shuffle if I could get a spark or anything. Then, the next track was 'Tha Crossroads' by Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. Heard of that song?"

"I don't think so," Elsa shook her head, "What's it about?"

"Well, the group wrote it for their mentor, the rapper Eazy-E, after he died. I remembered your dad after repeating the song a couple of times. We owe him the success we've gotten so far and I'm certain that writing a song for him would be the best way to give back to him."

Elsa was very touched by this gesture for her father, "I think that's a really wonderful idea, Jack. I'm sure my Dad would be happy to know what you're doing for him."

"Thanks, Elsa. That really means a lot," Jack felt a little warmth inside, "Not a day goes by where we don't miss the guy."

"Me neither," Elsa expressed her feelings as well. After a moment of silence, she watched him write in the notebook and shaking his head at a wrong lyric before scribbling it out.

"Is there a problem, Jack?" she put his hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't seem find something to follow up, ' _They say whatever happens, Is all part of some big will…_ ' It's the bridge part," he showed her the dilemma.

Elsa briefly stared at the verse before quickly thinking of something, "How about, ' _But what they didn't say was, It would make time stand still_ '?"

Jack wrote it down so he wouldn't forget it and showed the newly written text to her, "Like this?"

"Yes, that's perfect," she gave her approval, "And also, the other verses could use a little more words. I hope you don't mind," Elsa hoped she wasn't butting in.

"No, it's fine," Jack reassured her, "I'm not much of a songwriter, but I really want this song to be perfect, even if I would have a little help. Could you help me with this?"

"I'd love to," Elsa was happy at the offer, which would give her the chance to be the hands-on manager like her father before her. Jack slid her the notebook

and they both started to point at various lines while discussing how they could fit better.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- Song(s) used: All Rise by Blue**

 **\- The fic will have both cover songs and my own original songs if I can write them. I might make a separate Soundcloud account if anyone is curious about what my songs would sound like.**

 **\- Speaking of which, one of my songs will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, friends. Sorry this took so long, intersession classes really took a lot of my time (However, for the past three days, I had suspended classes because of the storm, so I had time to write this chapter). Anyhoo, I'm still trying my best to settle and invest in this story, so I hope I still have some support. Enjoy.**

* * *

One hour later, Jack and Elsa were finishing up the lyrics and while in the living area, Anna and the boys were having a conversation. The latter party had just finished detailing their origin story to the girl after she asked.

"I wonder why you only got to know about that now. Didn't Mr. Walden tell you these things? You know, with him wanting us to meet you," Hiccup realized.

"Dad used to be really open about his work when Elsa and I were younger and he even used to bring us to the office with him, but there was apparently an incident that involved one of his previous artists and he later became more private with his work."

"Would you happen to know anything about that incident?" Kristoff was rather concerned.

"No, he never told us what exactly happened. All I know is that it made him more cautious about mixing his personal life and professional life. Actually, when he told us that he wanted Blizzard to meet us personally, we were a little surprised, but happy," the strawberry blonde girl cracked a little smile.

Just then, Elsa and Jack stepped outside the latter's room to tell the others of the song's completion.

"Good news, everyone! We have a new song!" Jack confirmed happily, "I finally got it done, with Elsa's help, of course," he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her credit. Everyone else in the room was delighted with the news.

"It was nothing, really," Elsa tried to brush it off as no big deal, "I'm happy to help in any way."

"Could you help us write more songs if we're stuck?" suggested Jack, causing the others lean a little forward in anticipation.

"Of course I will," the blonde girl agreed with a smile, "In fact, I just thought of an idea. Maybe to make up for the tour, we could release an EP with new songs. How does that sound?"

Jack looked to his band mates to see if they would agree and mouthed, "What do you guys think?". They whispered to each other and all four gave a thumbs-up.

"We'll do it," the white-haired boy answered happily. Elsa was about to respond until there was a beeping noise.

She looked down at her watch, "Oh my. It's almost nine and Anna and I still have to get home, since she has school and I have work."

"That's right. Both of you need to rest," Kristoff agreed, "Let's walk you to elevator."

"Thanks," Anna smiled at him, to which he smiled back. Before heading for the door, she cleared her throat and held out her hand towards Hiccup and Eugene. The two guys begrudgingly gave her twenty dollars each. Elsa was a little curious about what just happened, but Anna convinced her sister that her question would be answered when they got home…or maybe not.

* * *

After Blizzard had bid the sisters goodbye, Tadashi, Eugene, and Hiccup went home to their respective condos while Jack and Kristoff went back to theirs. Earlier, Kristoff looked behind him as the elevator doors closed, hoping to get a glimpse of Anna. This didn't go unnoticed by his best friend.

"So, Kristoff…" Jack started once the boys made it to their apartment, "Anna's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah…I mean, what?" the taller man realized what Jack had just said, "I can't think that! She's our manager's little sister and she's three years younger than me!" he started to freak out.

"Kristoff, chill," Jack calmed him down, "I wasn't asking what you thought I was asking. It's just that you were lingering when they were about to leave."

"Shit, you saw that, didn't you?" Kristoff bowed his head.

"'Fraid so, pal," Jack patted his friend's shoulder.

"She is cute, but I don't want to take it any further than that," Kristoff insisted, "We gotta focus on the music, right?"

"Right," Jack smirked, "After all, what's better song inspiration than feelings you just can't say?" he joked with Kristoff, which gave him a spark of interest and he immediately ran inside his room.

"It was just a gag, but okay," Jack shrugged shortly before going into his room as well.

* * *

The following week at the office, Elsa wanted to share her plans involving Blizzard's next move with the rest of the board, so she called a meeting. She had this presentation on the projection screen as she explained her suggestions.

"…So, I think the best possible move, in lieu of the concert tour, is for Blizzard to release an extended play record. They've told me they've been writing a few new songs and it would be a way to please their fans, even just a little bit," Elsa hoped that her fellow board members would take this to heart.

"This is ridiculous, Ms. Walden!" scoffed Mr. Weselton, head of the finance department, "This company has spent thousands and possibly even millions for this tour and it's going to continue whether they like it or not! It's been over a month and they still refuse! Do something!"

"But sir, I've met with the boys and even if they're trying their best to cope with the loss of my father, I don't think that their quite ready to perform live to a huge crowd," the young woman defended her choice.

"Still, how do you suppose we'll get all the money back with just a tiny, little EP?" Weselton bluntly asked. Hans, who was sitting down next to him, decided to speak up.

"With all due respect, Mr. Weselton; Ms. Walden may be in the right for this. The fans may have bought tickets, but we could reward their patience by giving them the EP for free while we moved the tours to newer dates."

"Free, Westerguard?" Weselton stared him down, "Do you know how much money it will take to produce all of that?"

"Sir, if this EP gets good reviews, that means boosted publicity and people will want to buy it. Since Blizzard is our top-selling artist at the moment, it won't take long before we breakeven, perhaps even double. Let me handle this and I'll make it happen," insisted Hans.

"Very well," Weselton was reluctant, "Ms. Walden, what do you think?"

"I think it's possible," Elsa was feeling optimistic about this, "Thank you, Mr. Westerguard."

"You're welcome, Ms. Walden," Hans bowed and took his seat, much to the irritation of Weselton, who was feeling outsmarted.

* * *

After dismissing the employess, Elsa walked over to Hans to express more gratitude.

"Thank you again for backing my suggestion. As you've probably heard, I'm still trying to adjust to my new position as record head."

"I understand. A shame your father passed away so soon," Hans gave his sympathies.

"Yes, but I know he wouldn't want his business to end even if he wasn't around anymore. After all, that's his legacy," Elsa nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to be working in a company that really makes it all about the music."

"That is certainly our focus. Now, we should probably focus on our work."

"Of course, Ms. Walden," Hans handed her a business card, "I'll continue with my work, but if there's anything you need, here's my card."

"Um, thank you," Elsa suspiciously took the card and read it as Hans headed back to his department.

"Have I seen him somewhere before?" wondered the young woman, "He looks and sounds kind of familiar."

She wanted to dwell on that a little more, but there were some papers she needed to go through that were urgent, so Elsa put those thoughts aside and sat down on her desk.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Elsa had just arranged with the studio to use for the recording of the EP. In the booth, all five boys were seated on stools, with Kristoff and Tadashi holding guitars. Elsa, Anna, and the recording producer, Felix, were behind the mixing boards, having a conversation.

"It's great to see you both after all these years," Felix acknowledged them while he adjusted the mixing board, "Who knew that the little girls who used to cheer every time when a song would finish recording would be overseeing the artists?"

"Trust me, we'd be doing the same," Anna laughed, "Probably not Elsa, though. She needs to be 'dignified' and 'mature' since she runs the records now."

Elsa snickered, "Say the girl who still wakes up every Saturday morning to watch the nostalgic cartoon channel."

"I regret nothing," Anna put it lightly. Elsa just smirked at her sister and pressed the microphone button to speak to Blizzard.

"Guys, are you all ready?" she asked them.

"Ready," all five boys told her. Felix pressed the record button and Kristoff and Tadashi started to strum.

 _Jack:_

 _Dear friend, how you doin'?_

 _How's it up there, there in heaven?_

 _You were such a good man_

 _Then again, that's a given_

 _Hiccup:_

 _You're gone, you've passed_

 _Along with your love by your side_

 _Now what can we do_

 _about the pain we feel inside?_

 _Tadashi:_

 _Life took you away too soon_

 _It wasn't your time to go_

 _We can't understand how this could be_

 _But this is all I know_

 _All:_

 _You've lived a life_

 _without any regrets_

 _And this is one thing_

 _We'll never forget_

 _You leave behind a legacy_

 _A mark on all our memories_

 _We just want to turn back time_

 _To say one last goodbye_

 _Eugene:_

 _You were just like family_

 _You would never let us down_

 _And when we started to lose it_

 _You made sure that we'd never drown_

 _Kristoff:_

 _Life took you away too soon_

 _It wasn't your time to go_

 _We can't understand how this could be_

 _But this is all I know_

 _All:_

 _You've lived a life_

 _without any regrets_

 _And this is one thing_

 _We'll never forget_

 _You leave behind a legacy_

 _A mark on all our memories_

 _We just want to turn back time_

 _To say one last goodbye_

 _Jack:_

 _They say whatever happens_

 _Is all part of some big will_

 _But what they didn't say was_

 _It would make time stand still_

 _Now you'll never get to see_

 _how all your work turned out_

 _They say you're never really gone_

 _But why do we still doubt?_

 _All:_

 _You've lived a life_

 _without any regrets_

 _And this is one thing_

 _We'll never forget_

 _You leave behind a legacy_

 _A mark on all our memories_

 _We just want to turn back time_

 _To say one last goodbye_

After finishing the song, the boys had am inkling that somewhere up there, Agdar was looking down on them and feeling proud of them. The sisters couldn't help but smile at this song, which they found a sincere, heartfelt message to their late father.

* * *

The recording session continued until around seven p.m. and everyone was just about ready to pack up and go home. Anna had gone ahead to volunteer for her org's short film, so it was just Elsa, Felix and Blizzard.

"I appreciate you could help us record this EP, Felix," Elsa showed her gratitude to the short man, "You're the best."

"Aw, shucks, Elsa," Felix laughed, "Of course I'd help you out. What are old friends for? So far, I've been having a blast with this project. The boys have really gotten some great stuff prepared."

"They've been feeling very inspired lately," Elsa told him of their recent surge of songwriting, "And I've been helping them out, too."

"Ah, putting your old skills back up, huh?" Felix asked, remembering that when Elsa was younger, she pitched songs she wrote to her father to give to his artists back then, but Agdar hadn't accepted any of them as far as anyone knew.

"For now, I'll just be focusing on managing the band," Elsa clarified her intentions, which Felix understood well.

"All right, Ms. Elsa. Time for me to punch out. The kids are waiting for and my wife doesn't want me late for dinner. See you tomorrow," said Felix while he walked by the door. Elsa waved him goodbye just as Blizzard came up to her.

"Today was pretty awesome, Elsa," Kristoff was happy and a little exhausted, "It felt like an eternity since we've last been in the studio."

"Yeah, with all the promotional events and meet-and-greets in the past few months, it's relieving to seclude ourselves from the paparazzo," snarked Eugene, who personally disliked too much media attention.

"The paparazzo's going to chase us down once we release this EP," Tadashi decided to spook Eugene, causing the latter to gulp and the others to chuckle.

"Not funny, Tad," Eugene sneered and crossed his arms. By this time, everyone was ready to head outside. Elsa wanted to stay a little longer in the studio.

"You're not going yet?" Jack was the last of them to leave and noticed Elsa.

"Yes," she looked at him, "It's been ten years since I've been in this studio. I'm going to have to get used to it again."

"Ten years?" the young man was a little stunned.

"Yeah. Anna and I used to hang out here a lot when we were kids. But after a while, our dad wanted us to focus on school, so we stopped coming with him to work."

"How do you feel now, back in the studio again?"

"Things have changed, so it looks and feels different for sure."

Jack walked over to her and patted her shoulder, "I wouldn't know what this place looked like before, but maybe it's good it changed. Change is the only thing that remains, ironically enough."

"I guess you're right," Elsa looked around room a little more closely, "Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, Elsa. We'll see you tomorrow," he said before leaving. Elsa looked back just as he closed the door to make sure Jack was gone. She then made her way inside the booth, where a piano was sitting, just waiting to played.

* * *

Jack was just about to get in his car when he suddenly remembered he forgot something.

"Fuck, I left my jacket inside the studio. I better go back for it."

"But Jack, we're gonna miss Full House!" Hiccup wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"It's still at eight, anyway. In the meantime, go get some pizza for some dinner from the place across the street," Jack handed Kristoff some bills, "No anchovies."

"I know, I know," the blonde man said as he and the other boy exited the car to walk to the pizza place, with all of them taking things out of their pockets to help disguise themselves.

Luckily, the studio hasn't been locked up just yet, so Jack was able to come in and get his jacket back. He was just about to leave when he heard a few piano notes. This piqued his curiosity and decided to find out where the sound was coming from.

 _I waited 'til I saw the sun_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I left you by the house of fun_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

It was Elsa, singing and playing the piano. Jack decided to stay in and listen, hiding near a wall.

 _When I saw the break of day_

 _I wished that I could fly away_

 _Instead of kneeling in the sand_

 _Catching teardrops in my hand_

 _My heart is drenched in wine_

 _But you'll be on my mind_

 _Forever_

"Elsa sounds pretty good. Never knew she had it in her," he smiled and admired this little performance.

 _Out across the endless sea_

 _I would die in ecstasy_

 _But I'll be a bag of bones_

 _Driving down the road alone_

 _My heart is drenched in wine_

 _But you'll be on my mind_

 _Forever_

 _Something has to make you run_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I feel as empty as a drum_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

"Nice cover," Jack walked up to her when she finished playing. Elsa was stunned that someone listened to her play.

"Jack! Hey!" Elsa awkwardly chuckled, "I thought you and the guys went home already."

"I forgot my jacket in the studio and I told them to get some dinner for us. I was about to go, but then I heard you sing," he sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Well, I haven't sung in a while. I'm a little shaky," Elsa tried to be a little modest.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Jack pointed at the piano.

"My mom. I always saw her singing and playing the piano when Anna and I were kids, so I was interested and I had her teach me."

"Did your mom ever pursue being an artist?"

"She wanted to, but then Dad got her pregnant with me," Elsa joked, making Jack laugh, "But later on, she decided the artist life wasn't for her and she would rather be helping Dad with the company."

Jack was having a good time talking with her, but it was cut short when his cellphone rang.

"Yo?" he picked the phone.

"Jack, we're back and we got the pizzas. C'mon, we're gonna miss the show," Hiccup was telling me.

"Hiccup, it's a rerun of a show from the nineties. I'm sure it'll run at midnight again."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

He sighed, "Damn it. All right, I'll be out in a while," assured Jack before hanging up, "Sorry, Elsa. Looks like I have to go."

"No worries, Jack. I better get going, too. Anna might be home by now," confirmed Elsa as they both stood up, "Want to walk out together?"

"Sure."

* * *

After walking Elsa to her car, Jack was riding home with the rest of band and they were pressing him to talk about her.

"So, what did you do with Elsa?" Eugene was wondering.

"What do you mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow with him.

"Y'know, did you flirt with her? Was she down to clown?"

"She's our boss, Eugene," the other guy was quick to remind his friend, "That, and she's Mr. Walden's daughter. If he were alive, he'd probably kick my ass."

"So, does that mean you like her?" Kristoff chimed in.

"What?" Jack raised his voice, "Where did you come up with that? All we did was talk."

"All right, all right. We were just kidding around, bro," Kristoff calmed him down, "Besides, a relationship with Elsa would be a little…inappropriate, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Jack answered in a subtly reluctant tone.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- Songs used: To Say One Last Goodbye (original by me) and Don't Know Why by Norah Jones.**

 **\- Got any songs I could probably use for covers in the next chapters?**

 **\- I have yet to write more songs of my own, but I'm starting to think of some good ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but that's mainly because I'm planning something kinda big for the next chapter.**

* * *

For the next few weeks, the band had been spending their time recording. Their EP was to be called "Healing" and aside from "To Say One Last Goodbye", there was another original called "Kite" and two covers, "Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely", and "No Matter What", which they were about to start with right now.

"What's next on the list, Elsa?" Felix asked what track he needed to play next.

"'No Matter What', Felix", she read the song title, "All right, guys. We've practiced this a couple of times and after some 'technical' difficulties, I think we can get it. Are you ready?" Elsa pressed the microphone button.

"Ready as ever," Jack raised his closed hand, "Hit it."

 _Hiccup:_

 _No matter what they tell us_

 _No matter what they do_

 _No matter what they teach us_

 _What we believe is true_

 _Jack:_

 _No matter what they call us_

 _However they attack_

 _No matter where they take us_

 _We'll find our own way back_

 _Hiccup:_

 _I can't deny what I believe_

 _I can't be what I'm not_

 _I know our love's forever_

 _I know no matter what_

 _Kristoff:_

 _If only tears were laughter_

 _If only night was day_

 _If only prayers were answered_

 _Then we would hear God say_

 _Tadashi:_

 _No matter what they tell you_

 _No matter what they do_

 _No matter what they teach you_

 _What you believe is true_

 _Hiccup:_

 _And I will keep you safe and strong_

 _And sheltered from the storm_

 _No matter where it's barren_

 _A dream is being born_

 _Eugene:_

 _No matter who they follow_

 _No matter where they lead_

 _No matter how they judge us_

 _I'll be everyone you need_

 _Hiccup:_

 _No matter if the sun don't shine_

 _Or if the skies aren't blue_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _My life began with you_

 _All:_

 _I can't deny what I believe_

 _I can't be what I'm not_

 _I know this love's forever_

 _That's all that matters now_ _No matter what_

As soon as the song wrapped up, everyone was relieved to have finished the last track of the EP. The boys removed their headsets, exited the booth, and hoisted Elsa, Felix, and Anna in the air to celebrate.

"Again with the lifting," Elsa shrugged while Felix and Anna simply laughed at the whole experience.

"Look at it this way, Elsa. You get to feel the same pride every music manager feels when their artists successfully record something," Jack tried to lighten the mood.

"I would also be proud if all five of you put us down," the blonde girl requested, "Please?"

"You got it, dude," Hiccup winked and held a thumbs-up. Blizzard gently put Anna, Felix, and Elsa down.

"So, when are we releasing the EP?" Kristoff was wondering.

"Well, including choosing the final mixes, making the cover art, paying royalties to the original songwriters of the covers, and of course, making copies of the EP, I'd say a few weeks," estimated Felix.

"That's great," Jack was thrilled, "This new record's gonna be something everyone'll listen to, right? I mean, it's a little different from what we usually do."

"I'm sure they will, Jack. You guys the biggest band in the country; it's a sure thing they're going to love the new stuff," Elsa had a good feeling about this.

"Thanks," the white-haired boy was motivated, "If this goes well, we might start getting on the road again. Start the tour back up."

"The tour?" asked Elsa, "Are you sure you'd want to get back on the road so soon?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," defended Tadashi, "I mean; we've got new songs to sing, which we could use to promote the EP."

"And of course, we've been practicing with our dancing and harmonies months before," added Eugene, "And furthermore—"

Kristoff quickly nudged Eugene, "I think she gets it, Eugene."

"I never get to finish anything," the brown-haired man sighed and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, Eugene," said Elsa, "I'll make sure you all get to finish your tour. We probably need to shuffle the dates around, but just leave everything to me."

"Thanks a million, Elsa. You don't know how excited we are to hear that," Tadashi was thanking on behalf on the group.

"You're all going to lift me up again, aren't you?" the manager predicted.

"You bet we are," Jack confirmed said intentions.

* * *

"What? Blizzard wants to restart their tour this month?" Bunnymund was taken by surprise during the next meeting.

"Yes. It was their decision and as their manager, I want to make sure that it will still go on," Elsa made her intentions clear.

"I think that's a great idea, Ms. Elsa," Tooth affirmed her, "I can have my department and the publicity department to start promoting as soon as possible."

"That's all fine and dandy, Ms. Elsa. But what about…the expenses?" Weselton did the money gesture. The young record head suddenly remembered all the money that went into the production of the EP and now, there was the concert funds.

"Well, about that, I'm sure that we can find less expensive venues to hold the concerts. We'll be able to reach a wider audience with cheaper prices."

"More attendees means more money, Mr. Weselton," Hans attempted to convince his superior.

"Very well. I trust you have possible venues for these concerts," the short old man lowered his head and widened his eyes.

"I do. I definitely do," Elsa quickly asserted she had everything under control.

* * *

"I don't. I definitely don't," she later disclosed to Anna when she got home later that night. The sisters were in the study, where Agdar used to do work at home. When they were younger, Elsa and Anna weren't allowed inside. But since Elsa became record head, it was theirs to use now

"How can you not have any ideas for venues?" Anna was a little perplexed about this situation.

"I don't know; it just came out of nowhere. That damn Weselton guy is always 'money money this, money money that'. I had say something just to get him off my case."

"What are we gonna do, Elsa?"

"I have to find good places to have concerts that aren't arenas or stadiums, but can accommodate large amounts of people. We'll have to start here, right in California."

"Hmmm…" Anna tapped her chin, "Wait, what about that park where we used to have those 4th of July celebrations?"

"I don't think so, Anna," Elsa shook her head, "The last I heard of that park, it became a nudist camp. We'll have an audience, but it's going to be awkward."

"How about that old theater where our favorite theater group used to perform? That's still up and running, right?"

"They are, but it'll take months in advance to reserve even just one event there."

"Damn it," Anna was frustrated, "I'm not giving up; I will help you find these venues. Just leave it to me."

Impressed by sister's motivation, Elsa had more confidence in Anna, "Thank you for your help, Anna. But are you sure you can find one here in L. A. this month? Not to mention the other cities we need to re-book."

"I'll find one for sure. As your sister-slash-assistant, the show will go on," the strawberry blonde girl made a fist and her eyes grew passionate. Soon after her rousing speech, her phone began to ring.

" _Say you will, say you won't. Say you'll do what I don't…"_ played the ringtone.

"Oh, I need to get that. Hello?" greeted Anna to the person in the other line.

"Hey Anna. It's Astrid. Are you free this weekend?" this girl was hoping to hang out with her.

Astrid Hofferson was a Literature classmate of Anna's that she met in freshman orientation. She was known to be a passionate sports girl; being part of the lacrosse, softball, and soccer teams. She also had her own dance crew, The Stormflies.

"I'm sorry. I can't, Astrid. I have to help out Elsa with work," Anna was reluctant to turn her friend down.

"Aw, man. That sucks," the other girl slumped her shoulders, "What'll you be doing?"

"It's about Blizzard. I promised Elsa I would find a new, inexpensive venue here in L. A. for them to restart the tour."

"Hang on a second," Astrid had an idea, "They went to the same college as us, right? How about they perform in the college concert grounds?"

"The college concert grounds!" Anna wished she thought of that sooner "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Everyone older than us in college was basically Blizzard's first fanbase. Now that they've made it big, it'll be a full house, no problem. And if it's possible, is there a chance the Stormflies could back Blizzard up?" Astrid scratched the back of her head, since she and her dance crew had always wanted to be backup dancers for an artist.

"When we're absolutely sure, we'll let you know," Anna's voice went up a pitch, finding it hard to contain her relief and happiness of the venue, "I'll call you later, Astrid. Thank you, bye," she hung up. Elsa briefly stopped her work when she noticed her sister's facial expressions.

"Are you okay, Anna? You had that very same face when you found Twinkies in the cabinet," Elsa clowned with her sister.

"Elsa, let's hold the restart concert in Elias University!" Anna was jumping up and down, "Astrid suggested it."

"What? Your university?" Elsa was in surprise, "I'm not so certain…what if we interrupt night classes?"

"No, it's totally fine," the younger sister insisted, "All the night classes are held from away from the grounds. And besides, even if I was still in high school when Blizzard was still there, I'm sure they've performed there several times."

"That sounds like a good idea, Anna. Let's hope the boys think so, too."

* * *

A little later, Elsa called up Jack to tell him the good news. Needless to say, he was elated that he and Blizzard will be able to perform live again after a few months.

"No way!" Jack exclaimed on the phone, "You got us a concert venue?"

"Well, so far, just one here in L. A., since it wasn't in the original touring schedule, "Elsa confirmed, "And also, we'll need to rebook in the other cities, too. It might take time, so you guys will be touring in California for now. I hope it's not a problem."

"No, it's fine," Jack insisted, "This is just what we need. Thank you. So, where exactly are we starting off?"

"Elias University concert grounds."

"Oh? Our old college?" the white-haired young man reminisced.

"Yes. Anna's classmate suggested it. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea. It's just that…we had a bunch of groupies back in college and they were really rabid. Sending us stuff like their underwear and trying to sneak into our condos and such. It's nice they love us, but that was too much."

"Don't worry about that, Jack. If they ever show up, we have the security and bouncers anyway. Also, they sent you underwear?" Elsa's curiosity was piqued.

"I know. It's like they're trying to give us their scent, as if we were search dogs or something. Flattering and funny as it looks, it's actually pretty gross. Well, not for Eugene and Tadashi."

"Tadashi?" Elsa couldn't hold back her laughter, "With Eugene, it's possible. But Tadashi?"

"Yup. Just check his computer and his books," Jack made fun of his bandmate, causing Elsa to laugh, "Anyway, I don't want to get in the way of your work, so I'll get out of your hair."

"Hold on, I don't have that much work right now. I can do it all later," the blonde girl was having fun talking to him.

"Right, 'cause you're the boss."

"Uh, when it's not about work, I'm not your boss. I'm your…" Elsa was blushing as she was saying it. Good thing they weren't in person.

"…Friend?" Jack finished the statement.

"Yeah, I'm your friend. So, let's talk as friends do."

"Sure. I'd like that, Elsa."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- Song(s) used: No Matter What - Boyzone**

 **\- I'm currently finalizing the original song I'll be using in the next chapter.**

 **\- Any songs you'd like me to use in future chapters?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sorry this took a while. I went back to school recently and I've been having a few personal issues. But the show must go on. Enjoy.**

* * *

Soon enough, the first day of rehearsal had come and it was also the first time The Stormflies were to meet Blizzard so they could dance together. Since Elsa was working at the office and wouldn't be around until later, Anna decided to facilitate today's activities, starting at the studios.

"Okay, guys. These lovely people are the Stormflies," Anna introduced the dance crew, "They auditioned for us last week and they'll be your backup dancers in the concert itself…."

While Anna was still talking, Hiccup was suddenly fixated on a certain slender, blonde young woman. He had definitely seen her before.

"Hello, Hiccup," Astrid recognized him as he looked at her.

"Astrid," the shorter brown-haired guy nodded back, with a little bit of perspiration on his forehead.

"You know each other?" Anna was surprised her friend knew who Hiccup was.

"Yeah, we used to go to school together until he skipped three grades ahead and moved away," Astrid recalled.

"So that's why you're younger than the others," realized Anna. The other boys already knew about that, but not about Astrid.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend, Hick," Jack put his arm around his friend's shoulder, making the latter's face red.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend," Hiccup denied, slightly biting his lip.

"And he's not my boyfriend," clarified the blonde girl, "Or my friend," she made Hiccup gulp. This made the other band members suspicious about Hiccup's relationship with this girl.

"Brutal, bro," Jack patted Hiccup's shoulder.

"Anyway…" Anna looked at the ground, "Let's get started, shall we?" she clapped her hands together, "The choreographer is gonna be here any minute now, so you should all start warming up," she informed Astrid and the other Stormflies, "Guys, your vocal coach is in the other room," she turned her attention to Blizzard, "Let's go."

* * *

As they traveled to the next door, everyone was itching to ask Hiccup about Astrid. Hiccup was looking at them one-by-one and couldn't take it anymore.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you!" he suddenly exclaimed, "As you've heard, Astrid and I went to the same school. But then because of my academic work, I was given the option of skipping three grades ahead, but in another school."

"Is that why she's pissed at you?" Eugene turned to him.

"Maybe. I don't know," Hiccup shrugged, "This is the first time we've seen each in ten years. I have no idea why she seems to hate me now."

"Whatever it may be, I'm sure there's a good explanation for it," Anna reassured him, "After all, nobody decides to be a backup dancer for her childhood friend without wanting something."

Hiccup held his head, "Now you're just making me more apprehensive," he admitted, causing Anna to tense up and bite her lower lip

"Yikes! Shouldn't have said that," she thought to herself, worried she panicked one of her sister's artists.

Kristoff glanced at her and patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about that. Hiccup's naturally neurotic," the blonde man relieved her. Anna stopped biting her lip and relaxed her shoulders. The other four men raised their eyebrows, suspicious with the two's interaction.

* * *

Later on in the day, Elsa was about to leave her office when Hans stepped inside and brought some reports for her.

"Good news, Ms. Elsa. Ticket and EP sales are off the roof. We made more than expected," he handed her the paper.

"Well, Mr. Westerguard, it seems that your prediction was correct," Elsa complimented him, "You really do know your way around money."

"Thank you," Hans grinned, "By the way, I'm wondering. Who's going to take charge of the office if you're going to leave early or if you're taking care of Blizzard?" he asked while he was fiddling around with his folders.

"That's not a problem. I've talked to Ms. Ferry and Mr. Bunnymund and they'll be taking care of the offices when I'm not around. If you have any concerns, you can ask them."

"Noted. But could I ask you one more thing, Ms. Elsa?"

"Okay, but I'm kind of in a hurry, so what do you wish to ask me?"

"I've checked the database and I can't seem to find a lot of information about what happened in Arendelle Records between 2003 and 2005. I remember that DJ Boogey was pretty big back during that time and was represented by this company. How come he's not there?"

Elsa thought she would never hear that name again and she thought she had forgotten all about it. Boy, was she wrong.

"DJ Boogey?" she pretended not to know as she gulped.

"You know, DJ Boogey. He had that smash hit, 'The Umbra Shuffle'. It was especially popular in teen parties everywhere in the early 2000's."

"I was a kid back then. I wouldn't know that."

"Makes sense, but that still doesn't explain why he's not there," Hans was starting to press some more, "Your father managed him."

"Well, I haven't been here long enough to know about DJ Boogey. Now if you don't mind, I need to meet with Blizzard in an hour."

"Understood," the red-haired man stopped asking, "I'm sorry about that. I was just curious."

"It's fine, but I really do have to go," she was rushing her speech and ran out the door. Hans looked around him to see if the coast was clear. He took out his cellphone and called up a contact.

"Yes?" the contact questioned.

"You were right. Arendelle Records erased you from their history," Hans confirmed, "I even asked Elsa about it and she fibbed."

"As expected. They ruin my career and then pretend I've never worked for them. Arendelle Records will be the ones who will be sorry they've crossed Pitch Black," the man stared out his office window.

"I'm sure they will, Sir," Hans smirked, "And I'm going to help you every step of the way."

"Good to hear, Hans. I see a lot of good things coming for you," Pitch assured him.

"I'm sure there are," said the young man before hanging up.

* * *

Elsa arrived at the studio just in time to watch Blizzard practice their dance moves while singing. She wasn't sure why, but she was feeling relaxed after all of those meetings and filings.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Anna ran up to her older sister, "The guys are about to sing 'Sure', a new song on the setlist. They've been practicing and I think they've gotten…the hang…of it," the younger sister panted.

"Easy there, Anna," Elsa patted her sister's shoulders, "I'm excited, too. But don't tire yourself out, okay?"

"All right," Anna turned her back to the guys, who were replenishing their thirst after dancing, "Hey guys, Elsa's here! Ready to show her what we got so far?"

"Hell yeah we are," Jack put down his bottle once he heard Elsa was here, "C'mon, guys! Let's get our butts going," he told them just before taking another glance at Elsa, wanting to impress her with the new number. The sisters sat down and waited for them to begin.

Despite the fact they were exhausted, the other four guys stood up and started to stretch just before they were about to perform for their manager. They took their places in the dance area and genuflected with their heads down. Each of the members pounded down the floor with their fists to the beat of the drum.

After the beat, all of the boys stood up with their heads down. The keyboards started off slow and Jack began to sing.

 _Jack:_

 _Oooh hoo… Yeah…_

Once the tempo went up, they began to dance, stepping from left to right and turning around.

 _Boys:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _(Oooh hoo...)_

 _All:_

 _Sure, so sure_

 _Jack:_

 _Feel it, move it_

 _Feel it, move it_

 _All:_

 _Need you so much_

 _Jack:_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _That it's sweet love I found_

At the beginning of the song, Elsa was smiling at the synchronized dancing of the boys. But just a few seconds later, she began to fixate on one particular guy.

 _Jack:_

 _Sittin' here_

 _Writin' to my lover_

 _Boys:_

 _(Lover)_

 _Jack:_

 _Last time we met_

 _I wasn't so sure_

 _Boys:_

 _(Not so sure)_

 _Jack:_

 _Now I'm_

 _All:_

 _Hoping, maybe dreaming_

 _For a life as one_

 _(Life as one)_

 _Jack:_

 _When she reads this_

 _I'm hoping she'll call_

 _Boys:_

 _(Call me, baby)_

 _All:_

 _I need more_

 _Much more than before_

 _Jack:_

 _I need positive reactions_

 _All:_

 _Whenever I'm down_

The guys spread their arms in and out and puff out their chests.

 _But I'm sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _It's heaven knockin' at my door_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _So baby_

 _Come on inside_

The white-haired man sings with a wink. Elsa's eyes grew big, implying Jack was fixated on her as well.

 _All:_

 _Need you so much_

 _Jack:_

 _More and more_

 _Each time we touch_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _That it's sweet love I found_

 _Jack:_

 _It's not a game_

 _So don't play hard to get_

 _Boys:_

 _(Tired of running after you)_

 _Jack:_

 _There's no connections_

 _Holding us down_

They point their fingers to the ground in a flowing motion.

 _Boys:_

 _(Down)_

 _Jack:_

 _Isn't it a shame_

 _That we never happened?_

 _Boys:_

 _(Isn't a shame?)_

 _Jack:_

 _Though still here we are_

 _The second time 'round_

 _It's gotta be_

 _All:_

 _Social, compatible_

 _Sexual, irresistible_

The blonde girl was a little taken aback with those lyrics, but not a single complaint was up in her head.

 _It's gotta be right for life_

 _But I'm sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _It's heaven knockin' at my door_

 _All:_

 _Sure, so sure_

 _Jack:_

 _So baby_

 _Come on inside_

 _All:_

 _Need you so much_

 _Jack:_

 _More and more_

 _Each time we touch_

 _All:_

 _Sure, so sure_

 _Jack:_

 _That it's sweet love I found_

His gaze fixed on Elsa again. She began to increase in temperature and not because of the heat of the studio.

 _All:_

 _Holdin', squeezin'_

 _Touchin', teasin'_

"My God, how did we get to this?" Elsa asked herself as her fingers gripped her lap tightly and trying to stop herself from looking at Jack.

 _All:_

 _Wantin', waitin'_

 _Wishin', thinkin'_

 _Jack:_

 _Of your love_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _All:_

 _Blindin', groovin'_

 _Feel it, move it_

 _Findin', breathin'_

 _Bracin', breedin'_

 _With you girl_

Jack steps forward while the four other boys prepare stretch and contract their arms to the beat.

 _Jack:_

 _It's gotta be_

 _Social, compatible_

 _Sexual, irresistible_

 _It's gotta be right_

 _All:_

 _For life_

The boys once again pump their arms in and out as Jack moves his body back.

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _Oh yeah_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _So baby_

 _Come on inside_

 _All:_

 _Need you so much_

 _Jack:_

 _More and more_

 _Each time we touch_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _I'm glad it's sweet love_

 _I found, yeah yeah_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _(Oooh hoo…)_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _Really feel_

 _So sure_

 _All:_

 _Need you so much_

 _Jack:_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Oh baby_

 _All:_

 _Sure_

 _So sure_

 _Jack:_

 _That it's sweet love I found_

The number ended with a bow and a pose that had all of them compress. The guys were breathing in and out quickly, consider this was the tenth time to practice the number. Elsa and Anna stood up and began applauding rapidly, even if the latter had been watching since much earlier. They were just that impressed with their performance; similar to how fans would react.

"That was awesome!" Anna tried to keep her pitch from going higher from excitement, "Elsa, what do you think?" she asked her big sister while all the guys relaxed.

"It's amazing what you've prepared even when I'm not around to observe it," Elsa was very proud of them, "Although it probably took you all a while to practice."

"It sure did," Jack wiped his forehead, "You should've been here earlier, though. When Tadashi and Eugene did the flip near the end of the first practice, Eugene accidentally hit Kristoff in the back of the head," he pointed to Kristoff behind him.

"Oh my God, that sounds really painful!" Elsa showed concern for Kristoff.

"It was," Kristoff rubbed his head and then squinted his eyes at Eugene, who shrugged.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, bro," Eugene apologized.

"I know, but unless you have some aspirin, that's not gonna work," Kristoff sardonically replied.

"Kristoff," Anna was crossing her arms, tapping her foot, and glared at the tall blonde man.

Kristoff sighed, "All right. I forgive you, Eugene," he patted the bearded man's shoulder.

"Phew," Eugene wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I'm off the hook."

"And I see that Anna's doing a good job looking out for you. But sooner or later, she has to focus on school."

"Aw, really?" Anna slumped her shoulder, "But I like helping you with the family business!"

"I know you do, but you're gonna miss out on college experiences. I'll be fine. In fact, I'm going to spend all of the next week with the guys."

"Are you sure? Who's going to run the company while you're out?"

"I talked about it with Ms. Tooth and Mr. Bunnymund. They said it would be fine with making deals and attending meetings on my behalf. Even if I'm the company head, Blizzard is still my priority."

Hearing Elsa's words made all of the boys smile, thrilled that she would be spending more time with them and hoping they would get as close to her as they were with Agdar.

* * *

As the day finished, everyone was walking to the parking lot. Jack and Elsa were ahead of the rest, the former recapping to the latter about the day.

"…So turns out that your sister's classmate knew Hiccup," Jack explained, "She's actually one of our backup dancers. I think she's doing this just to see him again, if you know what I mean," he gently nudged Elsa.

"Really now?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that be awkward between them? Working together like that."

"Maybe, but hey, you never know. Perhaps it could work."

* * *

Later on, Elsa was lying in her bed, but she somehow couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her conversation with Jack.

"…Perhaps it could work…" she repeated his words, "Was he talking about them or…?" she stopped when she imagined a smiling Jack reaching out his hand to her.

"Do I…like Jack? And does he like me?" she suddenly arose from under the covers, "Sure, he cracks a lot of jokes, but he's passionate about his music. Wait, I'm thinking about him as a client, not…whatever he is to me. What do I think about him? I'm his boss, but we're also…sort-of friends. We've only known each other these past few months. And yet…"

Elsa's face was getting red, possibly from exhausting herself with these heavy thoughts. She then pulled her covers back and hugged a pillow tightly.

"…What am I feeling?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- Song(s) used: Sure by Take That.**

 **\- I've been wanting to use a Take That song since this story and I'm sure (no pun intended) I will use more.**

 **\- I'm also trying to find inspiration for original songs.**

 **\- I could've been a little more descriptive in the song number, but I don't have much experience with writing down singing and dancing.**

 **\- Lastly, the next two chapters will have important progress. So, stick around.**


End file.
